killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Templar
Captain Jan Templar is an ISA captain (later promoted to colonel) who helps defend Vekta against the invading Helghast. He is the main protagonist of Killzone and Killzone: Liberation and is a supporting character in Killzone 2. He enjoyed a strong relationship with General Bradley Vaughton, until Vaughton was killed by the treacherous General Stuart Adams during the space defence platform crisis. Adams had been behind a plot to take control of the SD weapons platforms that were designed to protect Vekta from invasion. After uncovering the conspiracy and averting catastrophe, Templar is regarded by many Vektans as a hero and the ultimate ISA soldier. He continues to defend Vekta from the Helghast, and was instrumental in the planning of the invasion of Helghan. He is promoted to colonel and leads the invasion force. He is killed onboard the cruiser, New Sun, by Colonel Mael Radec, who is looking for the codes of the nuclear weapon Red Dust. He crashes the ship into the source of the Helghast defences as a final sacrifice to defeat the Helghast. Biography Early Life Jan Templar was born in 2339 on Vekta. His mother died when he was very young, and he was taken care of by his father, Dirk Templar, who was a soldier in the ISA. Dirk was good friends with commanding officer of his regiment, Bradley Vaughton, who became a friend of the family. When Dirk died in the first Vektan war, Vaughton felt responsible for young Jan, and took the boy under his wing. Jan recieved his values from his mentor, godfather, and friend. Vaughton became aware of Templar's extrordinary potential, and enrolled him in the ISA military academy early. Vaughton's assessment of Templar proved correct, as the young recruit was soon taking Officer Training Classes along grizzled veterans twice his age. He joined the Rapid Reaction Force (RRF) and eventually became a captain, being one of their most decorated and experienced officers. Templar met Luger during an RRF training excercise, and promptly fell in love. Their relationship was troubled from the start, as the otherwise vivacious Luger became cold and distannt whenever Templar tried to get close. In addition, both proved terribly headstrong around each other, which quickly lead to arguments. Templar didn't want Luger to stay in the military, because he couldn't bear the thought of losing her in some war. Conversely, Luger didn't feel like staying home while Templar did all the killing. In the end, Luger effectively broke off the relationship by entering the classified Shadow Marshal program. Templar didn't have time for heartache or self pity, as the RRF intelligence center began recieving reports of an enormous surge in Helghast miltary activity shortly afterwords. To make matters worse, Templar was the target of an assassination attempt. During a routine defence emplacement inspection, Templar made the narrowest of escapes after being fired upon by an unseen aggressor. Ballistics experts confirmed that the rounds were fired by an army standard M82-G assault rifle, which suggested that Helghast sympathisers had managed to infiltrate ISA ranks. There was much speculation when it was discovered that the weapon came from the SD weapons platform, as it had been reported that it was stolen recently from a munitions store on the platfrom. The investigation was put on hold when the Helghast invasion commenced. Killzone In August, 2357, when Templar was 28, the Helghast invasion of Vekta began. They pass by the malfunctioning SD platform and storm several beachheads on the planet. Templar holds on the frontlines, defending the trenches outside Vekta city. He loses radio contact with command and becomes pinned down. Killzone: Liberation Killzone 2 *"I'm off the field this time" ''Colonel Jan Templar to Sgt. Rico'' Characteristics Jan Templar starts as a captain of the Rapid Reaction Force, Vekta's first line of defence against potential invaders. As a member of the few and the proud - the RRF makes up less than ten percent of all ISA forces - he represents the standard by which other soldiers are judged. Templar is highly skilled and motivated, but his true value lies in the ability to lead others. He instinctively senses when decisive action is required, and takes charge accordingly. His leadership forms a focal point for other soldiers, allowing even the most dramatically outnumbered squads to come out on top. Templar has mastered a wide range of armed and unarmed combat techniques, as well as a vast array of tacticul and strategic knowledge. He is very intelligent, although some might view his strong notions of duty and justice as naive. If Templar's notions were to come into conflict somehow, he would likely choose justice over duty - even if it meant disobeying direct orders. To his credit; Templar refuses to ask others for help if it puts them at risk of a court martial. Not that he needs to ask; most soldiers would follow him to Helghan and back anyway. Description Trivia Sources *http://www.killzone.com/killzone/index.jspa?ts1=1185737808527 Killzone.com Links *http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=ir5EavFCHvw KILLZONE 2 Introduction (HD) Category:ISA Category:Characters